The Night of The Broken vow
by TheLonelyKnight
Summary: This is my second FanFic, and please, any advice (apart from the spelling of Jon, with a H), will be helpful. Thank you! Ps. Not finished, still working on


**The Night of the broken vow**

John was far, far beyond the wall, and he was lost looking for Ygritte.

He was cold, He was scared, but; the thing He was focused on, was how he betrayed His of the watch.

John was northern, but this? This was beyond what he was used to in Winterfell.

As He kept on walking, and shouting "Ygritte!", by some luck of the Seven; he found foot prints. Thank the maker at he was taught how to hunt, or following the trail would be next to impossible.

As John ventured though the forest. He found a small Cave, and saw sparks of light "someone must be setting up camp" John thought, and went Inn, hoping to get warm.

As He went in side, He heard something. A familiar voice, but; something was wrong. John Drew LongClaw, and approached.

Ygritte was Terrified, and cold. So very, very cold. Her furs were soaked, and She couldn't stop trembling.

Ygritte was a great huntress, a great fighter, and definitely a strong woman, but even the best get, scared, and have to admit when their defeated.

She tried Her best, but hours of trying to make a fire was no use, and She knew at She wouldn't live long like this.

Ygritte could only think of John. She knew turning on the other wildings was madness, but she had too. His life depended on her, and now...She was alone. By Herself, and He was still out there, cold, and lost.

Just as She began to cry, and wait for the inevitable to come, John came Inn with Longclaw in hand, and ready to fight to the death for Her, and both immediately locked eyes, and Longclaw fell to ground with a loud "thud", and He rushed over to Her to make sure She was okay, and embrace Her.

"John. By the gods, is it really you?" asked Ygritte. "Yes my love, I am so sorry I lost you. I, I thought, you" Ygritte kissed Him to stop His babbling, and said "don't worry. If we die, we die together. Now, use your lord magic to make us a fire, My lord", and John couldn't help, but smile upon hearing Her voice, and the cute way She said "My lord".

John went back out into storm to gather wood at wasn't to went to use, and made sure He could keep sight of the cave.

After a few hours of looking, He had to return. His hands were frizzing, and He could barely feel His feet.

Ygritte saw Her beloved return, and couldn't stop the smile spread across Her face, nor did She try. She knew He loved Her eyes, voice, lips, and Her smile.

As John got to work on the fire, She noticed His wet clothing, and could hear His shavers. An even bigger smile came to Her, as She got an idea.

It only took Him 20 minutes to get the fire going with what little He could.

He pulled some fruit from His pouch at He gathered from the forest, and gave it to Her.

As He did. John could see Her smile, and He knew what She was thinking.

"You look cold, my lord. Perhaps, I could be of assistance" She said, and John shut His eyes, and tried His best to look away from at smile.

"Ygritte. You, you know I can't", and Her smile vanished. "can't! Can't won't!? Your no crow. Your mine, and I am yours" she said with anger, then, then a small sob escaped Her lips, and said "if You love me? Please. Please, let us kiss. Just tonight, hold me. I don't care what we do, as long as I can feel you, and sleep knowing I'll wake to you", and She burst out crying. John felt horrible. The pain in Her voice, and the heart wrenching sound of her beautiful voice filled with pain over Him, and it broke him.

Even though She loves Him, She is still so afraid to allow Him to see just how much She needs Him. How much She needs to feel His touch, hear His soft voice when talking to Her, and His hands. She can't forget the way He held Her, and the way He looked into Her eyes as He did.

As John stood, and listened to Her speak, and he was frozen. He wanted nothing more than to hold her all night, and to feel her soft lips upon his once more, and by the seven. He wanted her, but then...then he heard something he wished he would never hear. He heard, and saw her cry, and as he watched; he realised it was because of him at she was in so much grief, and it tore at his heart, and without thinking. Without any thoughts of his vow...he crashed his lips to hers, and wrapped his arms around her.

He was inexperienced, and didn't know what he was doing, and he tried to do whatever felt normal. Like the swing of the sword, but then. He felt something wet, soft, and warm pressing against his bottom lip, and requesting entry.

Ygritte's mind was in overdrive. Not only did she allow John to see her with her barriers down, but it brought his lips to hers, and the gentle he kissed her.

She felt tears burn at her eyes, but these were not at of sadness, but joy. He accepted her, and showed her his love, and all feeling of coldness was gone.

"Ygritte. I, I love you. I, always have. You make my heart ache when your not here, and it aches even more when you are. I feel, but part alive without your touch, and if we die in here; I want to due being yours, my love" He said, and she grabbed him by the back of the head, and crushed her lips against his this time, and she tried, she really did, but the longing for his touch was to much.


End file.
